


Let it go

by sfmk2



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk2/pseuds/sfmk2
Summary: 威震天 X 擎天柱写于真人电影3之后，采用电影小说的结局——擎天柱没有杀威震天，而是与他握手言和，威震天返回赛博坦重振家园。有趣的是当年对于变形金刚在处理完御天敌的危机之后会被人类抛弃并敌视追捕这个想法，在真人电影4里获得了验证。另外，双执政官的设定依然源自于真人电影1的漫画。





	1. Chapter 1

芝加哥大战业已过去了一年，威震天如他所言，带着所有的霸天虎离开了地球。这一年中任凭NEST和汽车人如何搜寻，再也没能找到任何霸天虎的踪影。擎天柱不止一次地想，是否要回塞伯坦，但是地球上还有很多事情等着他，他不能弃这颗被霸天虎破坏过的星球不顾，再说也缺乏离开星球的工具。人类的自我恢复能力是相当强悍的，这点令擎天柱非常佩服，满目苍夷的芝加哥经过一年的重建已经恢复了以往的整洁有序，不过在人类心中留下的伤痛与恐惧，却是无法愈合的。这一年中擎天柱见过许多充满憎恨、畏惧的眼神，也经历过人类的一轮轮审问式的调查。他们追问最多的是为何引狼入室让御天敌给人类带来灾难？为何放威震天离去而不将霸天虎全部歼灭？

对于御天敌一事，擎天柱所有的只有痛心与悔恨，如果自己当年在塞伯坦时就能更加坚强，御天敌是否还会选择与威震天联手？如果自己能多注意一下，铁皮是否不会牺牲？这一切都是自己犯下的错误，他不企求人类能够原谅，就连他自己都觉得无法原谅。但是对于放走威震天，他却不后悔，只觉得很无力。经过多少岁月的征战、多少英灵的牺牲，才终于让不可一世的霸主说出“厌倦了战斗”，才终于在瓦砾残骸上建筑起和平，然而这个和平究竟能维持多久？擎天柱不知道，他所能做的只有着眼于现在，做好他所能够做的事情。

芝加哥一战后，人类对变形金刚的抵触情绪越来越大，甚至还有组织到公众卫生与社会服务部进行大规模抗议。为了避免引起不必要的争端，美国政府将NEST基地再度转移回重建后的加西亚岛，并且开始限制汽车人们单独外出，还专门派了一个调查小组过来监视变形金刚们，兰诺斯队长也被频频唤去华盛顿协助调查。这一年间，汽车人的日子也过得不舒坦，轮番的调查盘问，做什么事情都会有一堆人类以警惕的眼神监视着，NEST的成员也陆续更换了不少，熟悉的人类一个个离他们远去。望向阴云密布的天空，回想起一年前发生的种种，擎天柱都会觉得右臂一阵刺痛，宛若被御天敌斩断时那份被绝望笼罩的痛楚。救护车花费了一个多月才修复了擎天柱，虽然表面上恢复到以往的状态，但是他始终觉得没有过去那么灵活，每次活动右臂时，都能幻听到齿轮倾轧的声音。

低气压笼罩着印度洋小岛的上空，乌黑的云层间时而闪过道道白光，低沉的雷鸣轰响着。擎天柱默默地看着刚刚抵达的几艘大型运输机间忙碌的人群，似乎是为了抢在暴雨倾泻之前将物资搬运进基地，但是有股异样的气氛弥漫在整个基地中。擎天柱收回思绪，警惕地环顾四周，发现军人们一个个全副武装，从运输机中卸载下来的则是几辆配备穿甲弹的坦克。

“怎么回事？又有什么军事行动吗？”擎天柱询问正向他靠近的一支小队。人类没有回答，而是将手中的高频电击枪对准了他。警报程序在擎天柱的思考回路中响了起来，他后退了一步，立刻用内线呼唤大黄蜂、救护车他们，但是信号遭到了干扰。天空中飞掠过一架直升飞机，弹射出一张巨大的铁网，罩向他。擎天柱向后一个翻滚的同时亮出橙色的手刀，割破那张网，紧接着顺势再一个翻滚变形为卡车，飞驰向格纳库。在他出来散步之前，大黄蜂他们还留在格纳库中进行日常养护。更何况他也不想与人类为敌，即便他们意图攻击他。

格纳库前也是一排全副武装的军人，正向里面扫射。炮火中能看到大黄蜂矫健的身影。擎天柱朝着军人前方的地面开了一炮，被炸开四射的飞石与烟尘让军人们不得不停止攻击、纷纷退避。大黄蜂乘机冲了出来，救护车紧跟其后，横炮在最后滑行。

“雷霆拯救队呢？”擎天柱一边问一边带着伙伴们往停机坪反方向跑，扫视中都没能找到三名队员的身影，而后方的坦克已在开炮。穿甲弹呼啸而至，擎天柱不得不停顿下来，转身挥刀格挡，掩护同伴们往海边撤退。这样单方面的挨打显然使他们的境遇越来越糟糕，人类轻松地形成了包围圈，海面上几艘军舰炮火齐发封锁了后路。一颗穿甲弹自弹幕中划过，正中擎天柱的右手，高温熔开一片金属外壳，手刀直接断裂落地。擎天柱向身后意欲过来帮忙的救护车挥手：“你们快走！跳入海中，能跑多远就跑多远，隐蔽起来！”

最近的那艘军舰突然周围冒起几股水注，整艘舰船从中断为两截，水中隐约可见雷霆拯救队员们那身花哨的涂装。

“这正是机会。”擎天柱示意大黄蜂将执意过来打掩护的救护车拖走，抬高了声音。“快走！这是命令！”大黄蜂很不情愿地拽了救护车一把，后者更加无奈地扭头冲向海边。擎天柱左手执枪朝四周的平地开火，激起烟尘与飞石，遮挡人类的视线，掩护大黄蜂他们一直撤到海边。他瞥见横炮带头冲入水中，大黄蜂与救护车紧跟在后，雷霆拯救队在海面上制造出一道道水柱，扰乱了军舰的炮击。一阵剧烈的疼痛从腿部的轴承传感器发送至中枢处理器，随即平衡器报警，擎天柱身形一晃坐倒在地，左腿的外部装甲炸裂开来，裸露的内部结构冒着黑烟，能量液顺着破碎的创口滴淌着。炮弹继续在他身上及周遭炸开，他勉强护住胸前，光镜望去一片尘烟。

不知何时轰炸终止了，一团巨大的电网罩下，纷乱的脚步声在接近，随之而来的是冰冷彻骨的喷雾。

希望大黄蜂他们能够平安无事。擎天柱在下线前如是想。

  
当擎天柱再度上线的时候，发现自己身处于陌生的大厅中。全身各关节都被牢牢地禁锢住，几道刺眼的探照灯对准他，以致他不得不切换光镜的视觉探测模式，周围有不少人类，他能够感应到，但是无人说话，他们默默地忙碌着手中的事情。

过了一会，擎天柱感应到有人在盯着他，充满恶意的冰冷的目光，来自右上方悬挂于石墙边的控制室。他无法转头，仅将光镜转向那边，没有吭声。如果对方想要沟通自然会开口，否则自己即便询问也是白搭。果然，印证了擎天柱的想法，对方沉默了片刻后终于开口了。

“不愧汽车人的领袖擎天柱，在这种情况还如此淡定啊。”陌生的声音，略带沙哑，透出冷澈的坚毅。

“因为吵闹也无济于事吧？”擎天柱道。“我想，你会给我答案的。”

“撕破与汽车人合作协议的答案么？你不会想不到吧？当你在几近毁灭的芝加哥，让罪魁祸首威震天大摇大摆离去的时候。”

“原来如此……”擎天柱轻声叹息，随即略提高声音。“但是如若霸天虎再度来犯，我还是会率领汽车人保护人类。”

“凭什么让我们相信你呢？你告诉过我们，御天敌是可以被信任的，可结果呢？御天敌告诉过我们，驱逐你们就不会遭受攻击，可结果呢？你口口声声说会保护人类，最终却放虎归山。有句老话说的好——非我族类其心必异。谁能保证哪天你们不会背叛？没有人能够担负起这样的风险。与其仰仗不靠谱的盟友，还不如将你们的科技彻底掌握在自己手中，以自己的力量来保护自己。”

擎天柱发现自己无言以对，他能够理解人类在恐惧中萌生的猜忌。在这几年的合作中，他从人类身上学到了很多，也了解了很多。他目睹过诸多人类勇敢地参战，并葬身于变形金刚们的炮火中。他也失去了不少战友，包括一直支持他的老朋友。他更被人类解救过，从死亡的阴影中、遭到老师背叛的打击中挣脱。这场战争原本应该是变形金刚自己的内战，结果是他们将战火带到了地球，在这场战争中没有赢家，只有无数消逝的生命，无论是变形金刚还是人类。这是擎天柱无法、也不会推卸的责任。

已经没有什么可以辩解的，也没有什么可以寻求宽恕的。擎天柱疲惫地关闭光镜，人类也陷入了沉默。旁边巨大的机械臂发出低沉的声音，朝着擎天柱的胸膛钻下。在剧烈的痛楚袭来之时，擎天柱并没有切断传感器，思考回路中突然掠过的是另一个银白色的身影——当年他被人类冰冻研究了几十年，会是怎样的心情来熬过呢？


	2. Chapter 2

大黄蜂行驶在坑洼不平的泥路上，暴风雨的侵袭下，连月亮都躲入了厚重的云层中，周围的景物模糊不可见，他只能放大探测器的功率来寻找正确的路径。

长时间缺乏能量补给，导致原本光鲜的跑车外壳变得锈迹斑斑，其间还夹杂着不少未修补的弹痕，还好大半被泥浆与污渍遮盖。为了节约能量，收音机也不能开了。坐在驾驶座的山姆·维特维奇也疲惫地打起了瞌睡。

回想起与山姆的重遇，让大黄蜂感慨万千。当他们好不容易从美军的围剿中逃出时，又陷入了新的困境——原先帮助美军用来检测霸天虎的能量探测仪，成为了他们的探测仪。这些遍布于世界各地城市要道中的能量探测仪，迫使汽车人几次陷入各国军队的包围、追击中。美国起了个头，接下来的局势就不是任何人所能控制的。不管美国怎么粉饰为了防卫地球不再被外星人侵略、并与几个国家达成了联盟体系，但是其他国家不能无视对方军事科技的迅速提升、以及潜在的威胁。于是事态发展为猎杀的狂欢，每个国家都想捕杀变形金刚，研究用于军事，巩固自己国家的力量与地位。而被猎捕的汽车人们还不能伤害人类。虽然也曾有汽车人抱怨，但是大黄蜂始终认为这是擎天柱的理念，必须被坚持守护下去的支柱。人类有邪恶有善良，我们亦何尝不是如此？看到山姆在睡梦中发出含糊的呓语，大黄蜂的情感回路中流淌过一串欢快的电流。在汽车人走投无路时，是山姆和埃普士出现在他们面前，帮助他们逃脱。给他们通信的人则是兰诺斯——他被唤去华盛顿协助调查后，就一直处于被监视状态，好不容易才抓住机会通知了昔日的战友们。

“我是一名军人，服从命令保卫国家是我的职责。但是这并不意味着我得袖手旁观，看着一起出生入死、保护过整个地球的英雄们被虐杀。”兰诺斯只能通过埃普士带来这句话，之后他们也无法获得他的任何音讯。

埃普士和山姆带着汽车人从城市转移到荒野，远离人烟，几经辗转，最后他们终于抵达了非洲大陆，这片广阔的土地虽然有很多地方可以隐藏，但他们依然得小心翼翼，随时准备迁移。在逃亡的过程中，他们失去了埃普士和神行太保。为了掩护汽车人同伴，埃普士被自己的同胞击中。为了让同伴得以撤退，神行太保怒吼着雷霆口号，堵住唯一的通路桥梁，连同一起炸为飞灰。

太多的绝望与失望笼罩着大伙儿，最终路霸和上旋爆发出来：“我们要另辟蹊径，想法离开这颗泥巴星球！凭什么要变成人类的陪葬？！擎天柱已经死了！认清现实吧！大黄蜂。我们根本就联系不到他，不是被信号屏蔽，而是线路的另一端完全就没有响应！”大黄蜂无言以对，也无法阻止他们离开。事实上就连他自己都不知道接下来该干啥。他是一名侦查兵，习惯于接受命令然后努力去完成任务，可是现在轮到他来制定计划指挥行动，每做出一个决定时他都吃不准这样做究竟是否正确。我是否在把伙伴们带向死路？大黄蜂不止一次地问自己。

山姆似乎看穿了友人的心思，抓住他的下巴微微摇晃：“嗨，伙计。别给自己增添压力，做你能做的事情，你努力过了总会得到结果。”

于是他们躲藏到荒无人烟之处，维修整顿。而大黄蜂则与山姆一起外出侦查巡逻，打探情报。就在之前不久，山姆在一处村落遇到了无国界医生组织的医疗队，闲聊中获悉了最近整个世界的变化。美国将这三年里研制出新武器Bang-Doll投入了实战，这是一种由人驾驶操作的战斗机器人，能适应各种严酷环境的作战，且携带多种武器，从近战的高频振动刀到远程的导弹、穿甲弹。更重要的是该机器人还能变形成高速移动的装甲车。显然这个新武器采用了外星人技术，先前的试做机也曾出现在追捕行列中把大黄蜂他们整得很惨，而现在终于被美军投入到各种纷争地区的实战中了。但是这项技术的使用，使其他国家都提高了警惕，一时间各国间的氛围如同即将被点燃的火药桶，都在准备军力调动部署。看来某些人类一旦获得强大的力量，就会无法控制自己的欲望。因为国际局势的紧张，导致近期对汽车人的追捕的力度突然减轻了。这或许是一个机会。山姆与大黄蜂汇合时，后者如是想。现在得先赶回临时基地，与救护车、横炮商量。

抱着些微的希望，大黄蜂飞驰在暴雨中的夜路上，火种剧烈的跳动着，战术分析系统中罗列出一条又一条的行动方案。突然探测器上闪过一个光点，霸天虎的信号！大黄蜂一个急刹车停了下来，山姆从梦中惊醒，赶紧坐直身体，摸向腰间的手枪。

“怎么了？”山姆紧张地低声问。

大黄蜂警惕地集中扫描，探测器上又没有任何信号了。“放宽心……”他通过录音回答，重新发动继续前行。残留在处理中枢的信号记录依然困惑着他，那确实是一个霸天虎的信号，而且还是在空中高速移动的。

平安无事地回到营地，那是在大草原的一处岩石群间建立的简易居所。救护车把一路搜集到的零件、能源搭了个维修床，三个变形金刚轮流利用充电。大黄蜂回来的时候，看到救护车正坐在维修床上捣腾一个黑色的方形部件。山姆从车里出来，飞速躲入居所内，拍了拍衣服上的泥水。大黄蜂变回人形，靠近救护车查看那个部件。看上去像是一个跨空间通信装置。

救护车继续在给这个装置焊接电路，头也没抬，倦怠地问：“有什么补给么？”

大黄蜂从子空间里掏出两桶原油，放在维修床脚边，环顾了一下四周，用内置频道通信：“横炮呢？”

“他说闷的慌，出去透透气。”

“可是他的脚不是坏了么？”

“轮子断裂而已，拆掉后把脚撑磨平还是可以走路的，只是不能像以前那样快速滑行了。”

大黄蜂觉得有点油压升高，这么大的雨又是夜晚，虽然此地荒无人烟，但是刚才那个飞掠而过的霸天虎信号总是让他有些介意。“我说老救，山姆打探到人类的一些情况，现在各国之间关系紧张，有爆发战争的迹象。之前我们遭遇的那种机器人——Bang-Doll也投入实战了。”

救护车终于停下手中的活，抬眼看着年轻的侦查员，不，现在应该算是他们这支小队的指挥官了。“人类之间互相残杀，跟我们有什么关系么？我现在只想回家。”

“我也想回家，但是我们没有飞船。而且也不能放弃擎天柱。”大黄蜂有点发急，略提高了声调。

医官的表情无比悲伤：“我们一直都不能联系上他，甚至感应不到通信另一端的存在。大黄蜂，路霸他们说的对，他已经不在了。你看看人类造的那些机器人的样子！”

大黄蜂一时语塞。之前他们所遭遇的Bang-Doll虽然是试做机并全身迷彩涂装，但是有着类似擎天柱造型的躯体，采用的外壳材料也是塞伯坦独有的记忆合金。

看到大黄蜂沉默不语，救护车再度对付那块黑色的部件。“我会想法把这个跨空间通信装置修好，然后不管是霸天虎也好谁也好，只要能带我们离开这颗星球，离开那些生物！”

大黄蜂难受地垂下光镜，山姆站在他脚边，带着苦笑理解地轻轻拍了拍友人的腿甲。有很多话语被阻塞在处理芯片中，想说出来却又不知该如何表达，大黄蜂也痛恨那些猎杀他们的人类，他自己也曾被第七区捕捉并折磨过，但是他也遇到了山姆、米凯拉、兰诺斯等许许多多善待他的人类。人类这个种族是那么的弱小、充满争斗心，但是也会有爱意、怜悯、关怀等美好的意愿，无私的奉献，向往着和平。跟变形金刚一样，人类也有很多不同的性格，不同的种类。他无法因为一些人类的残忍自私，而憎恨所有的人类。但是他也能理解同伴们的心情，尤其是在如此压抑无望的环境中，忍受着最敬爱的变形金刚的离去。

一阵刺耳的轮胎倾轧声促使他们撇开尴尬，迅速掏出武器，弓身隐蔽起来。磅礴的大雨中，早已不是银白色的机体歪歪斜斜地冲了过来，因为失去了滑步的轮子，横炮摔倒在积水中，激起一片水花。他抬头望着这个简陋脆弱的临时居所，不知是笑还是哭：“霸天虎！”


	3. Chapter 3

暗夜中雷光闪过，可见空中停着一架以纯黑为底、紫色镶边的赛博坦战机，静静地俯视着汽车人们，带着一股熟悉的威压感。

大黄蜂举起了手腕变形的加农炮，但是没有开火。说实在的，他很惊讶，为何对方会出现在这里。一旁的救护车突然站起来，大声喊道：“来吧！开枪啊！擎天柱已经不在了，你向他保证过的承诺也不用遵守了是吧？威震天！”

黑紫色的机体终于发出一串低沉的冷笑：“用不着你来跟我提擎天柱，承诺是我和他之间的事情。看看你们的模样，真是可悲啊！”

大黄蜂发出一串电子音怒吼：“如果你是要来嘲笑我们就尽管笑吧！但是如果你要对这颗星球和人类不利，我会代替大哥来阻止你！”

威震天笑的更大声了，似乎被戳中了传感器，整架战机都在空中颤抖。大黄蜂反而有点不知所措，究竟是否该瞅准这个机会率先攻击对方？在他犹豫间，威震天迅速变形、重重地坠落地上，同时从驾驶舱中托出一个人来。

“？！”大黄蜂瞪大了光镜。

威震天掌中的人类晃了晃，似乎有些头晕，不过他随即站直身子，很精神地冲汽车人们打招呼：“嗨！好久不见！山姆呢？”

山姆从躲藏的箱子后钻出来，与救护车他们异口同声诧异地喊出对方的名字：“西蒙斯？！”

威震天大步走过来，震动使西蒙斯不得不闭上嘴紧紧地扒住他的手，直到被不怎么小心地放到地面上后，他才在恢复平衡性后继续说话。“伙计们，你们看上去可真糟糕。不过我有不少好消息要告诉你们。”

“这究竟是怎么回事？”“你怎么会跟威震天在一起？”“他究竟想做什么？”众人七嘴八舌急切地问。

西蒙斯举起双手：“嗨嗨嗨，别急，我会告诉你们一切的。”

威震天冲着空中不断倾泻下的雨水挥了挥手，不耐烦地打断他们：“回报应号再聊吧，这里实在太糟糕了。”

“报应号？”大黄蜂还是不敢放松警惕。如同回应他的疑问，天空突然更暗了。雷云中有什么庞然大物在徐徐降落，直至快接近地面时，那层伪装的防护罩撤下，显露出狂派旗舰狰狞的身影。同时投射下引力升降梯。

“走吧！”打了个招呼后，威震天的新躯体流畅地变形，飞向战舰。

西蒙斯则朝着报应号偏了偏头，做了个夸张的手势：“很惊人，不是么？放心，威震天现在跟我们是一条道上的。起码现在是这样。”

大黄蜂与救护车、横炮面面相觑，面对这样的情况虽然怀着疑惑与警惕，但似乎也别无他法。调查对方的情况、了解对方的行为目的是侦察兵的基本工作，不管这是贼船还是死亡之船，也只能硬着钢壳上去了。

众人登上报应号，在西蒙斯的引领下来到中央控制室，威震天正在对周围忙碌的狂派士兵下令，开启伪装防护罩、起航出发。而在硕大的一排控制台上，坐着一名捧着笔记本电脑的人又让山姆他们惊喜了一下：“达奇！”

达奇抬头冲他们笑了笑，继续低头忙着处理什么。西蒙斯走过去问：“进展如何？”

“很顺利，虽然他们采用了层层加密技术，但还是难不了我。我已经黑到了整栋建筑的构造图和研究室的位置。但是他们似乎除了开始批量生产Bang-Doll外，还在建造一个超大型的东西。”

西蒙斯点点头，转身面向山姆和大黄蜂他们：“欢迎加入塞伯坦义勇军。”威震天重重地冷哼一声，似乎对这个名称很不满。“我们将联起手来，去解救擎天柱，让塞伯坦人回归母星，纠正人类的错误行为，拯救地球家园。”

救护车抢先问：“芝加哥一战后，威震天你不是返回塞伯坦了么？塞星究竟怎样了？看你这改装，难道又恢复能源供给了？”

威震天得意地瞥了他一眼：“当然，你以为我一直都是在瞎折腾么？声波遗留下来不少关于火种源的资料，我从堕落金刚那里窃取过塞星、以及恒星吸收器的资料，再加上从御天敌老头那里得来的太空桥技术，然后我们在辛法尔继续挖掘，发现了通往星球中枢的密道。在密道的深处安置着塞伯坦星球核心的中枢电脑魔力神球，可以操纵整颗塞星成为战舰，在宇宙中航行。接下来就很简单了，寻找到新的恒星，将其能源吸收，通过太空桥传送回母星，使我们的家园重新获得活力。如今的塞伯坦能够在整个宇宙中遨游。”

“那为何还要回地球？”山姆问。虽然与威震天接触不多，但他也了解像威震天这样的霸主，会更乐意驾驶着塞伯坦去征服各个星球，而非这般隐秘地重返他几次失败的地方。

“哼哼……”威震天发出不满地咕哝，简洁地道：“我与擎天柱有约。”他似乎不愿再讨论这个话题。“你们就不关心擎天柱的生死么？”

被这么一说，大黄蜂激动起来，用电子音追问：“擎天柱怎样了？我们联系不上他。”

“这就要由我来解释了。达奇！”西蒙斯挥了挥拳，示意众人望向前方的屏幕，屏幕中映出一栋庞大的建筑，周围布置着密集的岗哨和防御军事。“在你们加西亚遇袭后，政府解散了NEST，成立了一个新的秘密组织S.K.D，用以研究变形金刚并将塞星科技运作到军事武器中。之前擎天柱不同意将变形金刚的技术分享给美国，现在他们可如愿以偿。”

山姆插嘴：“你不也干过么？”

西蒙斯光火了：“嗨！不要把我跟那群渣滓相提并论！第七区的研究大多用在了科研和民用上面！而且我们研究威震天的时候很小心的！不会对擎天柱做出那种事情……”他突然意识到说漏嘴，立刻顿住，不过显然迟了。

大黄蜂猛地朝西蒙斯俯下身，拳头重重地锤打甲板，发出愤怒的呜咽声。救护车与横炮也近身上前，与山姆同时高声质问：“擎天柱究竟怎么了？”

“冷静点，伙计们……”西蒙斯后退了几步。

达奇替他解围，将一张模糊的图片放到大屏幕上。“这是我们费了好大的劲才搞到的。”

所有人与变形金刚的目光都集中到屏幕上，那张图片不是很清楚，而且看上去像是从一间大屋的高处撑架上，比较远的距离俯拍的。照片中一具残破的机械体被禁锢在地台上，四肢断裂，外层装甲已全部被剥离，裸露的管线元件有的被拆除，有的残留着焦黑的电击痕迹。头部的面甲、天线也全部被拆除，整个电子脑暴露在外面，旁边一排排的大型计算机延伸出来的连接线，在地上蜿蜒着，链接着金属探针一根根插入电子脑中。胸口则直接是个敞开的空洞，不见塞伯坦人的神器领导模块的踪影，唯有被剥离保护壳的火种散发出微弱、几乎不可见的蓝光，几根能量管线直插入火种球。

“不……”山姆捏紧了拳头，眼窝一片湿润。他第一次为自己身为人类而感到如此羞耻。

大黄蜂难受地垂下头，救护车愤怒地瞪大了光镜：“他们都干了什么啊？！”

威震天的声音异常的低沉：“他还活着，我能感应到他的火种尚未完全熄灭。”

“但是……”救护车不愿去这么想，可是他忍不住。“他的电子脑和火种长期暴露在外，如果受到创伤的话，就算还活着，恐怕……”这个后果是他怎么也无法忍芯说出来的，但是在场的变形金刚们都能明白。

“领导模块。”这种时刻还是威震天最能保持冷静。“现在不知道被人类藏在了那里，但只要能找到它，我们还是很有希望的。”

众人齐齐望向达奇，后者苦笑摊手：“虽然我入侵了他们的系统，但是没有找到一丝领导模块的相关研究资料，就好像它从来没存在过。或者说，有没有可能……他们没能得到领导模块？”

西蒙斯与山姆对视了一下，齐声喊了出来：“千年宝物，一朝化灰！”


	4. Chapter 4

斯卡·鲁滨孙站在控制室里，在他的前方是一扇硕大的透明玻璃，可以清楚地看到实验室里的作业。上方则是一排监视屏，显示着Bang-Doll的装配车间状况、船坞的作业情况、以及训练室和研究室的现场。下方是一长排布满了按钮与仪表的控制台。

这位S.K.D的总指挥永远板着脸，脸颊上的暗色刀疤使他更显得严峻、森冷。成立S.K.D之前，他在中东的战争中立下屡屡军功，但是最后一次任务几乎把他击垮。他率领的部队在地面作战中遭遇敌人的埋伏，并且对方使用了走私获得的集束炸弹，导致几乎全军覆没。鲁滨孙在回国途中一直跟看护的军医念叨：“如果我军的装备能更有效，就不会需要士兵去当肉盾送死了。政府在做什么？！白白浪费纳税人的钱，收养了一堆拥有高科技的外星人，为何不用他们的技术来提高军备？！”

当他回到故乡时，面临的却是更大的打击——一直期盼他平安归来的妻子与女儿丧命于芝加哥大战中。鲁滨孙站在城市的废墟中，茫然地看着眼前的一切，温馨的小屋在战火中变成焦炭，妻女的尸体更是化为飞灰无法凭吊。

那些外星人！他们有那么高端的科技，在他们走投无路的时候美国收留了他们，结果却吝啬地不愿意分享技术！他们那么强大，人类在其面前比战争中牺牲的部下们更凄惨！政府早该有所行动了，两年前全球各地就已经遭遇过一次袭击，却还是温吞水地采取合作的态度，看看现在的芝加哥惨状！还任凭罪魁祸首大摇大摆地离去！今天是芝加哥，明天会是哪里？如果不再采取有效的行动，光凭NEST根本无法抵御外星人的入侵，人类将会面临毁灭的威胁。

愤怒与憎恨取代了悲伤，鲁滨孙前往华盛顿，申请重返军队。芝加哥的被毁，也促使政府中反对变形金刚的派系抬头，莫绍尔将军被迫提前退休，NEST的职权也受到了限制。鲁滨孙成为反对派在军中的得力干将，并根据他的提案最终成立了S.K.D，责令NEST解散，开始了猎杀变形金刚并加以研究的行动。芝加哥大战中无数变形金刚的残骸、飞船都被回收并运至S.K.D，他们利用这些残骸的装甲与部件来制造可变形的战斗机器人Bang-Doll。在动力系统等方面，更多的是从研究活体来获得的技术。那个实验对象……鲁滨孙望向玻璃后面的实验室，擎天柱静静地躺在那里，早已进入了死锁状态。

在最初的解剖研究中，擎天柱还能保持清醒及自控，但是随着对他大脑及火种的探测与采集，在发出一阵阵痛苦的电子尖啸后，他逐渐失去了任何反应，如同死亡一般，整体的技能都停止了运作。不过科研人员向鲁滨孙保证过，实验对象还存活着，他们发现与芝加哥大战中已经死亡的变形金刚相比，活着的变形金刚体内的能量传输系统、动力模块、以及自我修复的纳米机器人细胞等功能才能有效地运作，并被采集到数据。可惜的是他们没能获得被称为神器的领导模块的资料。当他们打开擎天柱的胸甲时，那件螺旋状的菱形物体在里面散发着静谧的幽光，可是当研究员想要将之取出时，它如同被打开的千年古墓中的书画，一接触新鲜的空气就立刻变成了粉末。领导模块瞬间化为无数的颗粒，散落在擎天柱的胸腔里。研究员当然不会死心，他们找来了吸尘器，想要把那些颗粒全部收集起来，可是当吸管刚探入胸腔，那些颗粒如同遇到阳光的雪花，全部融化、消失不见。在此之后，他们再也找不到领导模块存在的痕迹。

鲁滨孙将目光转移到上方监视屏幕中的一块，在船坞中，芝加哥大战坠毁的霸天虎飞船正在被重新组装，作业已经进行到了最后阶段，很快美军就会拥有空中的航母了。只不过，让这艘飞船启动，除了核动力外，还需要另外的能源。他的视线再度扫回到实验室，研究员们正在拆除擎天柱身上的一些探针与连接线，准备将他运至飞船的动力室中。最近美国跟各国的局势有些紧张，那些逃窜的外星人们似乎也有些不稳的迹象。上周S.K.D的一个分支机构被袭击，对方窃取了一些资料，看来那些外星人想趁美国应付他国之际，进行反扑。鲁滨孙冷笑了一下，他们不会如愿的，正好可以让他们自投罗网，来个一网打尽。

一名下级士官走进控制室，对鲁滨孙敬礼并报告：“能量探测器捕捉到两名外星人正在接近这里。”

鲁滨孙点了点头：“先用Bang-Doll拖住他们，正好拿来当做Flame Empress的试飞测试靶子。” 士官接令转身走了出去。鲁滨孙转向实验室，研究员已经将擎天柱搬上了拖车，开始往船坞移动。

  
兰诺斯摸了摸下巴上密布的胡渣，紧握着路霸的方向盘，苦笑着望向前方。在经过一轮严密的调查与软禁后，他终于被退伍得以回家，虽然能与妻子、女儿团聚，但是始终被监视的生活也不是滋味，更何况明明知道昔日的战友目前的处境十分危险，每当他看着女儿纯真的笑脸时，心里总是弥漫着一股酸楚。还是妻子明了地搂住他低语：“我们的小公主的父亲是位英雄，是值得她长大后都能夸耀的榜样。所以，如果心里放不下的话，就去放手做你认为正确的事情吧！不用担心我们。”

兰诺斯回以妻子深情一吻：“我会回来的，我发誓。”

于是他千方百计绕过政府的监视人员，联系埃普士、山姆、西蒙斯等人，传递他所知道的讯息、资料。但是当埃普士和山姆出发去寻找汽车人后没多久，他不得不为了甩开监视网络，独身一人更换了据点，与埃普士他们中断了联络。好在有达奇的帮助，再加上军队里残存的一些关系，使兰诺斯终于与路霸和上旋取得了联系。

路霸与上旋不知采用了怎样的方法，艰难地返回了美国。他们想要袭击S.K.D，夺取被回收的芝加哥大战中坠毁的飞船。这项任务显然难度很高，但是他们别无选择。兰诺斯本想让达奇告诉路霸他们，S.K.D的防御设施与军力绝非两名变形金刚就能突破的，更何况还要从里面抢出一艘巨大飞船的残骸！但是达奇听完他的诉苦后，沉默了一会，然后很认真地回答：“让他们去袭击吧，你也跟他们一起，我们会来支援你们。”

天晓得达奇和西蒙斯会怎样支援？当然要兰诺斯放任路霸他们就此去送死，他也决计做不到。于是只能抗上他搜集到的各种武器，与雷霆拯救队一同出发了。一路上经过那么多能量探测仪，估计对方早就察觉到了吧？却居然通行无阻地抵达S.K.D基地的大门口。这绝对是一个陷阱！兰诺斯摸着下巴上横生的胡渣，望着前方一排早已等候多时、全副武装的Bang-Doll，苦笑地想着：我的小公主啊，爸爸我只能期待奇迹了。

你相信奇迹么？

当路霸、上旋变形与Bang-Doll搏斗时，当兰诺斯抗着机枪在炮火中奔跑寻找掩护时，基地中右侧封闭式船坞大楼的顶棚打开了。一艘巨大的飞船从里面徐徐攀升，深蓝色的庞大船体，两舷装饰着火焰花纹，流线型的船身，无不令人联想到某位变形金刚的身影。就连路霸他们都不由得暂缓攻击，转头观望。而围攻的Bang-Doll也没有乘机攻击，反倒开始往后退却。飞船如同大海中升腾的火焰，优雅地将船头转向汽车人，前面的装甲板螺旋状旋开，从里面伸出一门巨大的电磁炮，冰蓝色的光点开始在炮口汇集。

“糟糕透顶！”路霸咒骂着变形为车，向门口急转。

上旋扭头望向躲在一旁的兰诺斯，绝望地喊道：“快离开我们！”

电磁波凝聚成光柱，疾射向汽车人，上旋防御性地抬起手护住火种舱的位置，虽然他明白这么做已是徒劳。

兰诺斯从掩体后面探出头，怒吼着：“不——！！”他的脑中一片空白，但是自己什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着。

天空中突然云层如潮水般散开，一道笔直的激光坠落，与电磁炮弹相撞，朝四周扩散出一阵冲击波，使临近的机体、包括Bang-Doll在内都站立不稳直接后退几步后跌倒在地。然后便是更为巨大的阴影笼罩着整片S.K.D基地，一架黑紫色的战机居高临下地蔑视着在场的一切生物。

“把擎天柱交出来！否则我夷平这里！”


	5. Chapter 5

多年以后，兰诺斯回忆起当时的情景，只能扶额苦笑。那场面真叫一个混乱，即便是经历过前几次大战的兰诺斯，失去了战友们的掩护，只身一人在巨大的机器人混战中穿梭，基本就只能在掩体之间来回移动，时不时地探出身来打几枪的游击战术。

从报应号上降落的变形金刚们，抛开了以往派别的嫌隙，联手对抗Bang-Doll，大黄蜂他们尚且有些留手，专门狙击对方的四肢，霸天虎和雷霆拯救队可就没那么客气，直接攻击驾驶舱。在这种时刻，就算是大黄蜂也最多只能发出几声抗议与提醒。尤其是当两艘战舰开始轰炸、令整个基地都陷入爆炸的烟尘与火海中时，大黄蜂都无暇顾及人类的伤亡了。

Flame Empress很快就落到下风，原本只是打算试飞并且以为来犯的只有路霸和上旋，所以搭载的武器系统并不完全，其整备也未全部完善。报应号则是有备而来，火力充足，再加上威震天在炮火中灵活地飞行，专挑薄弱的地方下手，很快就令这艘蓝红相间的飞船变得千疮百孔，开始徐徐下坠。威震天自然不会放过机会更不会留情，给予敌人彻底毁灭的打击是他的行事准则。他用右臂上新装备的轨道炮将船体撕开一个大口子，直接飞进去。这艘船的涂装令他很烦躁，所以决定直捣动力室，彻底摧毁不让人类得以循环利用。

飞船的控制室内正忙乱成一团，部分显示屏已经满是雪花，有些控制台上迸射出电弧无法作动。鲁滨孙愤怒地磨牙，大吼着指挥部下拿着穿甲弹的冲锋枪前去船舷围堵威震天。但是他心里也清楚，即便他们利用塞星科技开发了诸多武器，却依然无法完全抵御外星人的大举入侵。每次外星人们都会拿出更加先进、更加强力的武器出来，人类始终望尘莫及。

既然是死路一条……鲁滨孙抄起一把M4，转身往动力室走去。

Flame Empress的动力室进行过改造和扩充，除了原先那些球型的驱动装置外，还开辟了一块平台，用于固定擎天柱的残骸，诸多能源传输管线从驱动装置连接到平台上，直接抽取火种的力量。从之前的研究中发现，或许是因为领导模块融入了擎天柱的火种中，也或许是变形金刚的火种本身就具备强大又神秘的力量，能够源源不断地提供动力能源。

鲁滨孙爬上平台，举枪对准擎天柱胸腔里暴露在外的火种，咬牙切齿地道：“一起毁灭吧！可恶的外星人！”

身后动力室的大门突然炸开，冲击波迫使鲁滨孙跌倒在擎天柱身上，裸露的骨架戳破了他想要支撑平衡的手。不过还没等他站稳，整个人就腾空而起，被冲进来的紫黑色机体一把捏住。

威震天迅速地扫了一眼平台上那具残破的机体，微微收紧手指：“小肉虫，你们对擎天柱做了什么？领导模块在哪里？”

“呵呵……”鲁滨孙忍痛发出嘶哑的笑声，“杀了我吧！总有一天，你们会受到报应的！我们人类是不会屈服于你们的！”

威震天冷哼一声，嘴角扬起一丝残酷的笑容：“杀了你？太便宜了吧，你对擎天柱做了什么，我可以一一还给你。趁我还有耐心的时候，赶快告诉我领导模块在哪里！”说完，他用手指捏住鲁滨孙的右臂，稍一用力就直接掐断，鲜血飞溅，惨叫连绵。

当威震天掐断鲁滨孙的左臂时，他昏厥了过去，但是对于霸主来说是无须怜悯的，因此右腿被掐断的同时又被电击，促使他又被唤醒。

“领导模块在哪里？”威震天冷冷地问。

“……不…知道…它……消失了…在…胸口…里…消失…了……”鲁滨孙现在只求痛快地死去，或许就能够在另一个世界里见到妻子与女儿了吧。

威震天将人类随手扔在地板上，大步走近擎天柱，小心翼翼地将连接管线拆掉后，抱起破碎的机体，让擎天柱那裸露的火种舱紧贴着自己的胸膛，避免被损坏，然后撤离飞船并同时向报应号下令：“彻底摧毁这里！不要留下任何能让他们继续研究的东西！”

S.K.D基地就这样化为了一片火海，兰诺斯站在报应号上眺望着逐渐远离的废墟，心中很不是滋味。自作孽不可活，他虽然明白这个道理，但是并不意味着能坦然地看着同胞们惨死，而且他也能体会国家需要军力才能保持稳定，不管是自卫还是威吓。山姆走到他身边，同样沉默地眺望远方，直至窗外的风景转为厚重的云层，然后又变得稀薄，无垠的蓝天在他们眼前延伸开来。

“今后你打算怎么办呢？”兰诺斯问。

山姆露出一丝微笑：“有很多事情可以做。这两年来跟汽车人们一路逃窜，去了世界各地很多地方，遇到过不少人，我才发现这个世界上还有那么多地方、更多的人是需要帮助的。”

兰诺斯转头看着山姆，昔日的男孩如今已经彻底成长为大人了，稚嫩的脸庞现在已布满了沧桑与伤痕，体格也结实了很多。他拍了拍山姆的肩膀：“我会回家与家人团聚，但是如果需要我帮忙的时候，尽管开口。”

山姆点点头，转身望向通道口，大黄蜂不知何时站在那里，悲伤地看着他。山姆的眼中亦流露出不舍：“分别的时刻终究还是到来了。”

让人类们在安全地带下船后，报应号再度启动隐形防御罩，朝着外太空进发。威震天站在中央控制室里，双手抱胸眺望着显示屏里的地球。芯中暗忖：终于要离开这颗该死的泥巴星球了，只要得到领导模块，就能完全激活魔力神球，使塞伯坦成为宇宙战舰。届时……再来彻底摧毁地球，让它永远地消失！

威震天转身走向医疗室，他眼下最关心的是关键性的道具——领导模块该如何获得。汽车人们都挤在医疗室门口，显然是被救护车赶出来的，看到威震天过来，都露出复杂的眼神看着他并让开一条道。走进医疗室中，救护车正忙的不可开交。擎天柱躺在装满培养液的复原舱中，看上去就跟死亡没啥两样。

“他的情况如何？”威震天凝视着复原舱中闪烁着微光的火种。

救护车摇摇头：“很不好，机体的修复非常困难，还不如重新造一具，但是这里缺乏材料和部件。电子脑与火种的损伤也难以估量，尤其是电子脑几乎处于完全关闭的状态。他的自主意识已经彻底禁闭在核心处理器中，根本不可能从外部唤醒他。”

“那个领导模块……”威震天斟词酬句，避免泄露自己的目的。“应该能够修复并唤醒他吧？”

救护车扶额：“这也是我犯愁的地方。虽然领导模块能够激活他的火种，重新给予动力。但是我们并不知道该怎么获得领导模块。我扫描过擎天柱的火种，里面蕴含着某种特殊的物质，所以能在如此严苛的状况下，保持不灭。可是不知该怎么激活。之前也是因为山姆用生命唤醒了至尊们赐予领导模块，现在这番情况，真的是不知该如何是好。”

威震天负手沉思了片刻：“擎天柱自己应该能激活领导模块吧？如果能唤醒他的意识……”

“可是从外部无法唤醒他。”

“那就从内部。以前震荡波研究过脑金属神经连结，他的实验室里还有完好的设备。”

“这……”救护车有些犹豫，“我读过这项技术的报告，而且被擎天柱严令禁止使用。就算别无他法，谁来进入擎天柱的电子脑中呢？”

威震天浅浅地笑了：“我啊！”


	6. Chapter 6

威震天走近煅金实验室时，救护车已经准备完毕，擎天柱静静地躺在维修床上，全新的机体在昏暗的光线下闪烁着迤逦的光晕。新机体的造型设计基本与内战前相同，但是涂装上依然采用了红蓝配色，并且在手、脚、肋骨的地方有火焰纹的装饰。威震天对此很满意，尤其是目测下来，擎天柱的个头又恢复到以往的尺寸——比他要矮小了一大截，这令威震天备感愉悦。

“如何？”威震天问。

救护车的视线从脑波检测屏上转移到塞伯坦霸主的脸上：“全部准备就绪。我会在外部监控你们的状况，但是请注意别太过深入，否则会陷入对方的深层精神世界，无法脱身。大黄蜂他们会在门口做好守卫工作。”

威震天点点头，走到旁边的维修床边躺下来：“那么开始吧！”汽车人有点可信赖之处，是他们在擎天柱的熏陶下不会做趁火打劫的事情，更何况他们还得仰仗威震天来唤醒他们所敬爱的领袖，因此在现阶段，威震天确信这些汽车人能够很好地为他所用。

救护车将一根发光的细长软管插入擎天柱的后脑，然后走过来讲另一头插入威震天的后脑。随即退后几步，去启动控制台。

威震天关闭了光镜，意识犹如沉入了锈海，感觉不到机体的控制，朝着漆黑的漩涡凌空坠落。

  
当威震天站稳时，发现身处于一片虚空之中。没有色彩没有平地没有任何东西，除了浮在空中无数扇大大小小的门。每一扇门除了尺寸大小不同外，样子都是一模一样，没有任何装饰只呈现平淡的灰色。威震天环顾四周，尝试性地喊道：“擎天柱？”他的声音在虚空中迅速消散，没有任何回音。威震天踌躇了片刻，决定从离他最近的那扇比较大的门开始。

大门被碰触一下后，整片虚空瞬间变换，威震天感觉更像是自己被吸入门内的另一个空间，所有的门都不见了，展现在他面前的是内战前的塞伯坦，那个辉煌、充满生机的时代。威震天在空中俯视着铁甲龙城，下面重现了御天敌邀请全塞伯坦人前来参与的统一之日。无数的变形金刚们聚集于广场上，聆听御天敌的演讲，向威震天与擎天柱投以敬佩、尊敬的目光。当御天敌宣布铁甲龙城为塞伯坦新议会厅的坐落地，以及由威震天统帅防卫军、擎天柱管理科学部的执政架构，群众们发出震天的欢呼声。瞬间，铁甲龙城的广场变为繁华的塞塔城中央，变形金刚们在这座都市中穿梭、谈笑风生，工厂中的幼生体们整齐地从流水线上下来，排着队被火种源赋予灵魂与活力。威震天默默地看着眼前这幅昔日的繁荣，芯里想着终有一日他会重现这番景象，不是由御天敌和擎天柱，而是他威震天大帝。

没有任何预兆，美景突然被撕裂，绚丽多彩的灯火破碎了，错落有致的建筑群歪斜倒塌，桥梁公路断裂，空气中弥漫着腐蚀性的毒气，清澈的天空被电磁风暴所笼罩。变形金刚们的残破躯壳散落在毁灭的都市中，幼生体因为缺乏能量供给而干瘪死去。整个塞伯坦失去了多彩的生机，变为黑灰色的死地。一股强烈的情感直击威震天的火种，似乎是整个空间所散发出的无声哭泣，沉重的几乎将他整个人撕裂。威震天捂着胸口，痛楚地弯下腰，过了好半天他才醒悟到这份无尽的悲伤源自于擎天柱。

“擎天柱？！”威震天搜索着老对手的踪影，但是眼前不断切换展现的依然是塞伯坦各地破碎的景象，没有一丝的生机。悲伤弥漫在整个空间内，越来越强烈，这种直接进入精神的情感侵袭，连威震天都承受不住。“渣的！”他吼起来，“别哭了！老子会把塞伯坦恢复以往的荣光！”话音回荡在废墟中片刻后，威震天发现自己又回到了那片布满了门的虚无空间，悲伤的侵袭瞬间消散无踪，而那道门也消失了。

威震天若有所思地看着那一道道的门，难道说要把这些门全都探查一遍么？他斜眼瞥了一眼左边一扇小门，探手过去……威震天发现自己站在塞塔城的郊外，远眺城市的规模尚处于建造初期，双子星正悬挂在中天。一名年轻的变形金刚在他面前跑过，银白的机体，遥远过去的自己。

“嗨！”威震天想叫住自己的年轻幻像，然则对方视若无睹，径自走到旁边一个坑洞前，蹲下身冲着里面说话：“只要你不向御天敌告状，我就拉你上来。”

坑洞里传来一把更加年幼的声音：“你抢了爵士的能量块！御天敌说过大家平分的！”多么熟悉的声音，唤醒了威震天早已几乎忘却的记忆。他走到自己的幻像旁，低头望去，坑洞里一双清澈无瑕的蔚蓝光镜回望着他，映出自己漆黑的倒影。

“擎天柱……”威震天朝坑洞里的年轻机体伸出了手，“你居然沉溺于可笑的过去。跟我一起返回现实吧！”

年轻的变形金刚沉默地看着那双巨大的漆黑的手，过了半饷：“你会把能量块还给爵士吗？”

威震天有些哭笑不得：“会的。”

蔚蓝的光镜亮了起来，鲜活的表情浮现在整个脸上：“那你还要答应我不再抢别人的东西！”

“好吧，我答应你。”威震天芯里想的却是——当我成为宇宙的霸主，所有的东西都是属于我的，包括你擎天柱。

可是对方似乎轻易就看透了他的思考回路，笑容消失了，光镜也黯淡下来：“你在说谎。你们都在说谎。御天敌也在说谎……”

大地突然剧烈震动起来，周围的景色开始崩塌，蕴含着愤怒的悲伤冲击着威震天。与先前那股纯粹的悲伤所不同，这次的情感更为炽热，烧灼着威震天的每一寸精神。痛苦将他的情绪与空间的情感同调，威震天从来不知道原来背叛会造成这样的伤害，他最后只能蜷缩起机体，依然无法抵抗这份穿透火种深处的痛楚。

“别这样！”威震天努力想保持自己的意志不被同化，“我不骗你！我答应你！”

疼痛消失了，残留下的余韵使威震天的四肢依然有些僵硬，他吃力地抬起头，又回到了初始的空间，那扇小门消失了。每次都搞得这么难受，可没那么多精力来折腾。威震天舒展了一下身躯，全神戒备地推开一扇中等大小的门。

几架人类的飞机从空中呼啸而过，充满硝烟的街道上，威震天看到昔日的自己捂着胸口踉跄倒下。擎天柱吃力地爬起来，俯身从他那焦黑的胸膛里取出一片火种源的碎片，难过地刷了一下光镜：“你让我别无选择，兄弟。”这次威震天感受到的又是截然不同的悲伤，虽然没有之前两次强烈，但是徐徐地甚至有些温柔地流入进来，整个人都被浸润在其中。

威震天走到擎天柱身边，盯着他：“你为我的死亡这般难过？那为何还要帮助人类一起来对付我？”

擎天柱回望着他，露出令威震天心悸的表情：“正因为你是我最爱的兄弟，我不能坐视你的错误。”

“我的错误？”威震天冷笑，“那些人类有什么值得你保护的？他们自私自利，卑鄙无耻，进化过程中只会自相残杀，自以为是主宰蔑视其他生灵，破坏自己居住的星球。看看你的下场，他们是怎么回报你的？！”

“与人类相比，我们的生命比他们的历史都要长久。可是我们跟他们又有什么两样？同样有为了一己之利而挑起战争，自相残杀，牵连到整颗星球的枯竭。”擎天柱的光镜散发着柔和的蓝色，深邃而迷人，以致威震天都忘记发怒，即便听上去自己就像是跟那些肉虫子一样品性。擎天柱朝他伸出手来：“威震天……！”然而他的手却穿过了威震天的手没能握住。擎天柱吃了一惊，瞪大了光镜看着威震天，后者有些莫名其妙，他们两个大眼瞪小眼，片刻之后擎天柱似乎先领悟到什么，退后了几步，狐疑地问：“你是谁？为什么能……我怎么了？”

威震天乐了：“你醒了？你被你所保护的肉虫子们摧毁到躲入自己构筑的意识世界中，还整天做着保护人类的白日梦！”

擎天柱缓缓地摇了摇头，张口想说什么，但又合上，光镜中流露出威震天从未见过的神色，他才知道原来一直在他面前那个刚毅顽固的擎天柱，也会有如此无助与彷徨。随即红蓝机体消失了。威震天又回到了灰白的虚空中，瞪着那些门扉发呆。


	7. Chapter 7

威震天有些恼怒地环顾四周，虚空与门扉依然静止不变。他忍不住大喊起来：“擎天柱！搞什么啊！快出来！”他的声音被苍白的虚空迅速吸收，没有激荡起一丝回音。他不耐烦地来回踱步，最后淬了一口：“渣的，还是要我进门么？！”这次他一脚踢向最近的一扇门扉，下一瞬间几乎踏空摔下去，好在他立刻稳住身形。

他又回到了塞塔城的中央议事厅门口，御天敌与擎天柱站在那里，眺望着繁荣和平的城市，御天敌说擎天柱拥有普莱姆斯神族的血脉，他要把指挥权转交于他，但是后者婉言谢绝。威震天看到过去的自己躲在墙角，为此萌生怒火。他至今都不会原谅御天敌，从各项能力来说，自己都不比擎天柱差，他一直认为自己是最佳继承人。可御天敌却不选择他，而擎天柱竟然如此轻易地拒绝了自己所向往的权利宝座，这简直就是在讽刺威震天，比御天敌在芝加哥狠狠地煽他耳光还要倍感耻辱。所以，当堕落金刚许诺会让他威震天成为Prime时，虽然理智告诉他自己会被利用，情感上却朝对方下跪。威震天想要成为Prime，想要让事实告诉擎天柱——我不比你差！别想把我踩在脚下，我才应该是真正的统治者！

台阶上的擎天柱转过头，蔚蓝的光镜望向走近的威震天，透露出一丝疑惑。

“为什么要拒绝？”威震天攥紧拳头，压抑着被挑起的愤怒以及……“这是天赐的神命，多少机体永远都得不到的梦寐所求。”

“是啊……”擎天柱低声叹息，“但是我不能接受不劳而获的权利，权利越大责任越重，我未必能是一位优秀的领袖。看看这个世界……”他摊开手，繁华的都市坍塌为废墟，星球在炮火中呻吟。“让赖以生存的家乡变为荒芜之地，我们都负有责任。并且这也说明，血统无法使我成为杰出的领袖，拯救自己的家园，挽救那么多的生命。”

威震天只觉得逻辑处理器里有杂质在干扰着他的思考，有什么东西堵在火种的能量传输口，非常的不舒服。他从未想到擎天柱是出于这样的考虑来拒绝御天敌的提案，他以前所想到的只有与擎天柱的竞争，夸耀自己的实力，获得自己应得的权利。现在回想起堕落金刚那一脸抖动叶片的奸笑，有点后悔自己为啥那么蠢得上钩了呢？不过有付出总有获得，威震天自我安慰，起码从堕落金刚那里还算挖到了一些有价值的资料。

“威震天。”擎天柱上前几步，他们之间的距离只要略一抬手就可以碰触到对方，但是他们都知道在这片灵魂的世界中，谁都无法真实地碰触，但是思想却能够比现实更容易真切地传达。他们相距如此之近，威震天能清晰地看到对方光镜里的机械纹路，以及脸部每一小片外层甲片的细微移动。“你是为了什么要成为领袖？”

威震天从没想到这句话会问住自己。为什么？因为我有这个能力，权利不就应该赋予具备能力的人手中？但是他不得不承认，尽管他讨厌擎天柱的很多地方，尽管他不服御天敌想要授位给擎天柱，尽管他觉得自己比擎天柱强大很多，但是审视自己的火种深处的想法，威震天还是觉得擎天柱是位称职的领袖。这个时候，威震天才赫然发现当年偷听到御天敌与擎天柱之间的谈话时，充斥在自己情感回路中的不是愤怒，而是嫉妒。是的，他一直嫉妒着擎天柱。从对方被御天敌带回家的那一刻起，他发现自己不再是唯一的学生了。他有了兄弟、以及竞争对手。每一件事情，他都想要争夺第一，别人的赞美应该是全部给他的，他才是永远都最优秀的变形金刚，将来一定会君临这颗星球的王者。然而，从那一刻起，他的身边有了擎天柱。包括御天敌在内其他人的注意力都被擎天柱所分散了，从何时起，他获得的赞美、敬佩、羡慕、崇拜、宠爱等等都逐渐变少，越来越多的变形金刚们将视线聚集在擎天柱身上。最让他受不了的是，连他自己也是其中一员。

他拉回思绪，擎天柱静静地看着他，耐心地等着他的回答，光镜深邃得如同泥巴星球该死的海洋。“我……”威震天的拳头攥的太紧，以致都能感到手指戳痛掌心。“因为我最适合成为塞伯坦的领袖！”他大声地说着，确定自己的语气坚定不容质疑没有丝毫动摇。可是在火种深处有股嘲笑的声音：“骗子，擎天柱比你更适合。”

擎天柱微微地笑了，没有丝毫讽刺的意味，而是发自火种深处的——“嗬，不愧是符合威震天的答案”了然的微笑。“是的，你很适合成为塞伯坦的领袖。”擎天柱道，“与我相比，你的决断力、统帅力、战略部署都比更强。但是在你的王者之道上，你也舍弃了一些很重要的东西，你曾经拥有过的闪光。”

威震天冷笑：“不要拿你的标准来衡量，为什么我比你更适合统治塞伯坦？你所谓的怜悯、宽容，在王者之位上是最不需要的东西，对待敌人就应该绝不留情、斩草除根。对敌抱有仁慈之心，等于置己方的安危于不顾！你在泥巴星球上也不是学到了？战争中只有你死我活，没有妥协没有中间线。”

擎天柱眯起光镜：“那你还记得我们与塞塔族的战争么？昔日的敌人铁皮，成为了我的挚友。在芝加哥，你又是为了什么提出休战和解呢？为了重整军力的拖延战术？还是真的为了母星和我们种族的延续？那么多生命在这场战争中消逝，整颗星球都被耗尽资源，最终为了什么呢？为了证明你才是塞伯坦的领袖么？没有人民与可居住土地的统治者。”

“为了整个种族的荣光！为了母星的繁荣！”威震天咆哮起来。“如果不是你顽固地阻止我，不是你把火种源偷走，塞伯坦就不会变成这般景象！也不会那么多战士为此牺牲！”

“我从未回避过我的责任，也无法坐视你用火种源去压榨其他的星球、威胁到其他种族生命。让母星陷入如此境地，是我的罪。但是，当我们团结一致，开创繁荣时代的时候，你又是为了什么而挑起战争呢？我的兄弟，你还记得你曾经的誓言与梦想么？”

威震天张开口，却说不出来，要他承认为了嫉妒，还不如直接跟擎天柱干一架更爽快。似乎看穿了他的想法，擎天柱与塞塔城都消失了，灰白的虚空中一扇小小门扉被无形之手推着，移动过来，在威震天的面前静止。

威震天伸出尖锐的爪子碰触了一下，然后他站在了巨神城的郊外，炮火在他周围穿梭，几名年轻的变形金刚在参差不齐的石笋后东躲西藏，叫嚷着什么，在他们身后堆叠着能源物资。威震天想起来了，这是部族分裂时期，他和擎天柱第一次面临的战斗。原本他们是负责在后方运送物资，但是被敌人包抄，一场毫无准备和胜算的战斗就此展开。虽然是第一次上战场，但是擎天柱的表现非常勇猛，与平时温和的他截然相反。

“我们顶不住的。”年轻的威震天对擎天柱道，“你带着物资离开，我来掩护你。”

“不！你的速度比我快，我来掩护你。”擎天柱总是那么顽固。

昔日的威震天瞪了身边的兄弟一眼：“这是命令！这次任务是我带队，我说了算！”

擎天柱无奈地转身抄起物资，变形放入车厢内，但是临走时他扔下一句话：“我会去找援军，别逞强，活着比什么都重要！”

“放心，我没那么容易被击败！”威震天示意其他同伴一起加强火力掩护。然后景色改变，御天敌的部族营地中，救护车在向领袖汇报。

“伤势无大碍，复原舱里休养12塞时就又能活蹦乱跳了。但是您得劝擎天柱去休息，他的伤势也需要好好休息以及补充能量。”

御天敌点头：“我知道了。”与医官分开后，领袖走入身后的医务室。擎天柱静静地坐在复原舱前，凝视着躺在里面的年轻的威震天，一动不动。御天敌走到他身后，将手搭在他的肩膀上：“你应该去休息，他不会有事的。”

擎天柱没用动：“从战术角度来考虑，不是应该威震天带物资回来搬援军更好么？他飞行速度比我快多了。”

“是啊……”御天敌微笑起来，“但是很多时候我们往往不会纯粹地只考虑战术。他的战斗力比你高，留下来掩护能更有效，更重要的是……他不想让你遭遇危险吧？”

擎天柱抬头望着御天敌，稚气未消的脸上挂着很容易被人看穿的生动表情。“可是我也不想看到威震天遇到危险，我喜欢他。所以我要等他醒来，第一时间告诉他，他是个笨蛋。”

御天敌大笑：“好吧好吧，但是他起码要在里面呆上一段时间，你必须补充能量。否则当他醒来看到你反倒累垮了，就该他来告诉你，你是个笨蛋了。”他将能量块塞到年幼机体的怀中，又拿过来一个软金属靠垫。擎天柱乖乖地捧起能量块。

站在角落里的紫黑色机体想起来了，那天自己清醒后所说的话。年轻的他当时对擎天柱发誓：“我会成长为杰出的领袖，比御天敌还要伟大的领袖，结束部族间所有的纷争，统一所有的变形金刚，让塞伯坦变得繁荣和平。你一定要协助我，永远站在我身边。”

年幼的机体用力点头，光镜清澈明亮如星。被擎天柱用如此敬佩和欢喜的眼神盯着，当时的威震天倍感豪情万丈。

威震天走向年幼的擎天柱：“所以，你还是想责备我。”

湛蓝的光镜仰望着他：“不，我是想让你记起来，你也曾关心过别人，你也曾和我拥有同样的理想。”

“我现在也没变，我所做的也是让塞伯坦恢复昔日的荣光与和平。”

擎天柱垂下头，低语：“通过暴力与屠杀。你不可能杀光所有反抗你的人，然后始终会有人站出来与你对抗，战争就是这样持续下去，滋生仇恨，生生不息。”

威震天摊开手：“所以，我不是与你休战了么？而且塞伯坦也正在自我修复。”

擎天柱没有吭声，异样的沉默横陈在他们俩个之间，最终对方平静地开口道：“你想要领导模块，让塞伯坦恢复生机。但是当塞星拥有充足的能量、成为宇宙战舰之时，你想要什么呢？你能够满足于和平的生活么？”

“你知道我想要什么，你一直自诩很了解我。”

“是啊……可是我每次都抱有希望，希望我能相信你，希望你能够心存怜悯萌生宽容之心。”擎天柱再次抬起头，蓝色的光镜中涌动着悲伤。“之前你提到了人类，是的，那是一个年轻、自傲的种族，他们有很多缺点，但是也有值得学习敬佩之处。从他们身上，我看到的是我们的倒影。你知道么？当你杀死我的时候，你的剑洞穿我的胸膛的时候，我说了‘不’。那一瞬间，我还希望你住手，奢望我们能回到过去的时光，友爱、相互信任、亲密无间。多少次，当我看到身边的伙伴逐个消逝的时候，我却依然在希望，这一切会有结束的一天，而那天不应该是以生命来填补的结束，而是所有人能够握手言和来迎接。山姆……你所鄙视的人类，一个在人类世界中无权无钱无地位无力量的孩子，他为了救我，一路逃避追捕，从一个国家到另一个国家。当领导模块在他手中化为尘埃时，旁边的人都绝望了，只有他依然抱持着希望，相信我会复活。然后他不顾自己的生命危险，在漫天的炮火中、在你的追击下奔向我。威震天，领导模块不是被找到的，而是要靠努力来获得的。我虽然拥有普莱姆斯王族的血脉，我也不想只凭这个来成为领袖，担负起整个种族的重责。所以，你想获得领导模块的话，就回答我——你能让我相信你吗？”

威震天没有回答，他明白在这里说谎是毫无意义的。况且他也无法回答，在他体会到擎天柱的内在思想之后，他不得不气馁地承认，自己原先的一些想法开始动摇了。

“你回去吧。”景物消失，灰白的空间中站在无数的门扉前是一个非常年幼的变形金刚，当年御天敌从废墟中捡回家、与威震天初遇的擎天柱。“当你想好了答案，能让我相信你的时候，领导模块就会从我的火种中分离出来，显现在你的眼前。在此之前，就让我独自呆在领导模块中，这些快乐的、悲伤的回忆，是我现在仅能拥有的东西了。”

“不……”威震天突然明白了，“我不会这么做的！你这是在逼我……！”

“我是在希望，希望能有一天，可以相信你。永别了，兄弟。”擎天柱的影像消失了，那些门扉也跟着一起烟消云散，如同从未存在过。

威震天醒了过来，发现身边已围着一圈汽车人，一张张关切的脸凑过来七嘴八舌地问：“怎么样了？大哥情况如何？怎么那么久啊？”威震天推开他们，捂着有些抽痛的脑袋，坐起来。救护车在旁边扶了一下，并检测他的机体状况。

“没有什么影响与变化，同样的，擎天柱那里也没有变化。”救护车道。

众人让开一条道，使威震天可以走到擎天柱躺着的维修床前。红蓝色的机体依然静静地躺着，跟死亡无甚区别，火种在他的胸膛闪烁着微弱的光辉，那是领导模块的光辉。威震天攥紧了拳头：“我不会……不会这么做的！”他不顾汽车人们的疑问，转身离开。

威震天已完全明白了，现在的擎天柱只是靠领导模块维持着火种，一旦分离出来，那就是真正的永别。


	8. Chapter 8

威震天站在新铁甲龙城的露台上，眺望远方。整座城市的建设基本已完成，在他与擎天柱名义的号召下，散布在宇宙中的变形金刚们纷纷返回塞伯坦，没有派系与部族之争，而是一个统一的种族，一个完整的国家。威震天并没有建立议会，依然是他独揽大权，但是他设立了各个职能部门，让有能力者主管，他会聆听这些主管者的建议。在这1更替循环里，他们重建了太空桥，归来的机体们也带回了宇宙中各个星系的情报。于是他们选择适宜的恒星，在其附近建造吸收器，将能量通过太空桥带回塞伯坦。在选择时，他们也会遵循古老普莱姆斯王族的规则，避开附近有自主生命居住星球所依赖的恒星。威震天对自己说，这绝非善心仁慈，而是塞伯坦还是很脆弱，他的力量也还不足以与其他种族交战，所以要避免挑起争端。一部分能量直接注入了魔力神球内，这使得整颗星球的自我修复能力加速运转，塞伯坦又恢复了生机得以重新居住。

当然威震天不会放任丝毫不稳的因素，他将所有的军权与军力都捏在自己的手中，除了军队以外的变形金刚不得搭载任何武器装备。与之对应的是每个机体都有自己的职能，并获得相应的能源配给。没有谁敢反抗他，也无法反抗，并且对于大多数的变形金刚们来说，富饶的土地安逸的生活和平的日子是他们长年征战后所梦寐以求的，如今这一切终于展现在他们面前，使他们满足于现状。

擎天柱依然静静地躺着，威震天让救护车给他建造了一间硕大的水晶维护舱，并安置在新铁甲龙城的中央议事大厅旁。众人可以透过坚硬清澈的壁面，瞻仰这位昔日伟大的领袖。但是威震天自己从未靠近过那里，他不会给予擎天柱解脱的机会。

“修复他的火种，不管你用什么方法、花费多少的时间。”威震天对救护车下令，后者心甘情愿地领命。水晶维护舱中安置着监测器，威震天在自己的办公室、休息室里都能够随时看到里面的状况。

“我不会让你得逞的。”威震天不止一次地对着屏幕中的红蓝机体喃喃自语。“你别想就此摆脱我离开我，看着吧！我要你醒过来，亲自向我道歉，我比你更优秀更适合成为塞伯坦的统治者，你应该信任我、依靠我……陪在我身边……”每当休息的时候，威震天总会回想起过去，那段回忆在过往的征战年代里从未被他想起过，如今却频频闪现，并且愈加清晰。

那时候威震天刚在部族的驻地跟杯子教官练习完毕，走出训练所时，看到御天敌走了过来。他并没有变成载具模式，而是以机器人形态一路走回来的。在他的怀中有一个小小的机体，怯生生地张望着四周。御天敌行至威震天面前蹲了下来，将那个幼小的变形金刚放下。

“他叫擎天柱，以后你们就是兄弟了。这是威震天，你们要友好地相处哦。”御天敌温柔地说，擎天柱却死死地勾住他的脖子不肯松手，用光镜的余光警惕地偷看着威震天。威震天朝他伸出手，擎天柱紧张的整个机体都缩到御天敌的怀里。

在部族纷争、战火不断的时代，威震天很清楚一个幼体要在废墟中孤独一人活下来，是多么艰难，因为他也是在战场上被御天敌捡回来的。或许是因为年龄相近、经历相同，擎天柱很快就与威震天熟络起来，威震天走到哪儿擎天柱就跟到哪儿，形影不离。他们总是一起学习、一起玩耍、一起补充能量、一起休息，宛如亲兄弟般亲昵，在他们之间没有秘密与障碍，御天敌也对他们一视同仁，将自己的知识与理念，全部传授给他们。

威震天总是回想起在那时候，自己只要招招手或是一个眼神，擎天柱就会蹬蹬地跑过来，给他一脸灿烂的笑容。他感慨万千地看着屏幕里死气沉沉的红蓝机体，为什么之后会变得如此顽固、老爱跟自己作对。

旁边的通告屏亮了起来，狂飙向他通报救护车和感知器有事要汇报。“让他们进来。”威震天顺手关闭了水晶维护舱的监视屏。

医官与科学家拿着一叠数据板走进来，向威震天敬礼后直奔主题，大家都知道威震天不喜欢废话。

救护车打开一张数据板放到桌上，显示出种种的数据分析：“我们试过了很多种方法，结论是擎天柱的火种早已熄灭了。现在他的火种中的能量波动，其实是领导模块。”

“那脑波呢？我看到一直还有活动，更何况我进入过他的精神世界。”

感知器答道：“与其说那是脑波，不如说是大哥的记忆与人格融入了领导模块中，而渗入火种内的领导模块连接与维持他的机体基础维生系统。因此在领导模块内的元神映射到了脑波上。”

威震天慢慢地将自己的背靠到椅子上，双手交叉搁在桌上。“所以，你们救不活他。”显然他那双赤红的光镜与神情，让医官与教授都有些害怕，他们对视了一下，医官似乎做出一个决定，按了下数据板，显示出给魔力神球传输能量时所采集的数据。

“还有一个方法，但是无法确保是否能够成功。我们的火种都是由火种源赋予的，魔力神球可以吸收能量转化给塞伯坦，让整颗星球恢复生命力。那么是否也能由领导模块来启动，将能量转化为生命力注入已经枯竭的火种内，激活其生命。”救护车不断地切换着数据，解说着。

威震天看穿他所没有说出来的顾虑：“除了无法确保成功外，还有什么危险或影响？你们并不想采用这种方法，不是吗？”

感知器抢着回答：“我们对魔力神球和领导模块的研究并不多，这也只是一个设想的方法，究竟实际操作起来会如何？存在很多不确定因素。搞不好不但会失去擎天柱，更会对领导模块和魔力神球造成破坏。而且老实说，就算能够成功，被重新赋予生命的火种，也未必能是我们所熟悉的那位擎天柱大哥了。”

威震天眯起光镜：“这是什么意思？不会是同一人？”

救护车叹气：“我们对于精神层面与火种的研究甚少，在火种已经枯竭的状况下重新激活，相当于赋予一个新的生命。我们无从确定，新的生命是过去的延续，还是完全崭新的开始。”

威震天将视线投向天花板，这又将是个选择。“我需要你们对这一方案做详细的步骤的规划与评定，然后再来向我汇报。”

待救护车与感知器离开，威震天再度开启维护房的监视器，凝视着画面中的红蓝机体，从生产线下来并拥有意识起，为了生存他在战场、废墟、部族间流浪了5个更替循环。那时候他只考虑今天该怎么活下去。当他被御天敌发现并带回去后，所要考虑的事情凭添了许多——学习、成长、与他人打交道。可他依然是孤独的，周围基本都是成年的战士，御天敌也总是很忙碌。直到擎天柱被带到他的身边，他的生活突然增加了更多的光彩，他不再是孤独一人了。他们一起学习一起成长，并肩作战，然后从竞争到敌对，从相交到决裂。上百个更替循环过去了，威震天早已习惯了擎天柱的存在，无论他做什么，对方总会出现在他面前，尽全力阻止他。无论他想什么，总是要预先计划，考虑如何应对擎天柱。对方那些迂腐的说教、顽固的理念、矫健的战斗身影，全都变得无比地怀念。在这和平的1更替循环中，无论威震天做什么，他都又是孤独一人。当他发布命令、部署任务时，面对维维是诺的部下们，他更加渴望擎天柱能站在他身边，就算是反驳他的计划也好，能有这么一位平等的相知相熟的机体陪伴，不再忍受寂寞。这种渴望随着时间的推移，非但没有消淡，反而越来越强烈。每当他透过屏幕看着红蓝机体，渴望就愈加炽烈，烧灼着他的思考回路，刺痛他的火种，他讨厌这种感觉，但是又无法抑制地去回想擎天柱的种种。

29个星循环之后，威震天站在魔力神球前，面对这台巨型的装置，以及其下直通星球核心的巨大光柱，张开手掌低语：“不要再折磨我了，这是我唯一的祈求，让他回到我身边吧！”

他退到一边，默默地看着救护车和感知器将擎天柱抬到魔力神球前，进行连线作业。

“一切准备就绪。”救护车直起身望向站在角落的阴影中的君主，“但是我们依然无法保证，能够成功激活他的火种，以及还是原先人格的延续。加上他的记忆库也受到了损坏，造成大部分数据的死锁。”

威震天的声音比通常更低沉：“没关系，开始吧。”他不在乎，他只知道再这样下去，自己会先崩溃，还不如直面最坏的结果。

救护车与感知器对视，后者点了点头，开始对魔力神球进行操作。能量储罐中的能源被徐徐注入魔力神球中，散发着光彩的能量通过转换，自连接管线输送进擎天柱的火种舱内。光芒在他的胸膛中汇聚，发出嗡嗡低鸣声，魔力神球也散发出瑰丽的色彩，开始高速运转。威震天走出阴影，行至红蓝色机体面前，他伸出手探向火种舱。

“你总是说教自由是所有生命的权利，却总是对我管头管脚，还把你自己逼到死路。现在，我做到了你所希望的，你也应该给我希望。你要我让你信任，那你也应该让我信任你的顽强——在地球上我杀死过你一次，可你这总是打不死的家伙又复活了。在这里、我们的故乡，不要让我再杀死你。回来吧……我的兄弟……”刺眼的光芒如洪水般倾泻而出，威震天闭上了光镜，手中的触感更加敏锐，炽热在他的掌心汇集，勾勒出螺旋的菱形。威震天紧紧地握住这件坚硬、炽热的宝物，转了个角度，朝下方的火种舱插了下去。所有的光芒恍若被洪荒巨兽所吞噬，以飞快的速度凝聚在红蓝机体的胸腔中一点，随即消失不见。威震天开启光镜，松开手掌，这时候他什么都没有想，中央处理器里一片空白。

蔚蓝的光镜如同暗夜中的篝火，闪烁着逐渐点亮，能量在红蓝色的机体中开始流淌，火种舱中摇曳着亮蓝色的光芒。威震天有生以来第一次知道，明明很高兴的时候，却被满满的悲伤堵住的感觉。

所以，当红蓝机体茫然地询问：“这是哪里？我是……谁？”的时候，威震天都觉得已经不重要了。比起那些肉虫子，他有大把的时间和生命，去慢慢地培养人格和等候记忆解锁。重要的是，他不再孤独一人了。

  
双子星刚升上塞伯坦北半球的上空，擎天柱站在新铁甲龙城的露台上，眺望远方空港上来往的各星系的宇宙飞船。沉重的脚步声从他身后响起，他没有回头，微笑着感受宽阔的胸膛贴上他的后背，对方手臂环抱上他的腰。

“这么早起来？昨晚折腾的还不够么？”护星公轻轻地啃咬执政官头部侧边的天线。

擎天柱发出怕痒的轻笑：“别这样，威震天。你要知道对于这次星际联合大会，我有多紧张。”

“有什么好紧张的？不就是扯皮大会，随便打发下那些代表们就行了。”

“这可不行。”擎天柱推开后者，转身面对他。“我刚刚当上执政官没多久，而这是第一次与星际联合议会协商大会，对塞伯坦和我们种族的未来发展来说，至关重要。说实在的，我还是不明白，你为啥要从你的独裁划分为我们分执军事与行政？我不觉得我已经具备承担这份重责的能力，我还有很多事情需要学习。”

威震天眯起光镜，晨曦中的红蓝机体显得那么耀眼、年轻，现在的擎天柱还在成长中，但威震天相信终有一日会完全恢复所有的记忆与人格，这是他不会再放手的宝物。

“因为你能行的，相信我。”威震天伸出手，擎天柱微微歪了下头，然后抬手紧紧地与之相握。

The end


End file.
